The present invention relates to apparatus for transmitting a lightwave signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for transmitting a video signal, audio signal, control signal, or digital data between a transmitting unit, such as a single-unit video-camera recorder, and a receiving unit connected to a television receiver using a lightwave signal so as to provide a contactless link between the units.
With the widespread use of single-unit video-camera recorders among general users the portability and ease of carrying such units have become an important factor. Thus, most manufacturers has been miniaturizing the circuits and mechanisms of such units and reducing the weight thereof. Further manufacturers have developed high-performance apparatuses capable of performing many different operations to increase the competitiveness of such units.
However, increasing the capability of such high-performance single-unit video-camera recorders to perform many different operations has resulted in an increase in the number of buttons on such units. Further, the operation of such units have become complex causing general users to experience some difficulty in taking pictures using the units. Such difficulty in use could become a factor to prevent widespread use of the single-unit video-camera recorder. Accordingly, in recent years, single-unit video-camera recorders, having the capability of performing a limited number of operations, have been marketed. Thus, it is the aim of the manufacturers to provide products easily usable by any person and to thereby spread the use of audio-visual (AV) equipment.
Currently when playing back signals on a single-unit video-camera recorder, some trouble is experienced, linking the single-unit video-camera recorder and a television receiver. A cord connected between the single-unit video-camera recorder and television receiver transmits signals from one unit to the other. Accordingly, there is provided a single-unit video-camera recorder such as described on page 29 in the operation manual of SONY single-unit video-camera recorder, Model CCD-TR1, having a station on which the single-unit video-camera recorder can be fixedly held. The station being connected to the single-unit video-camera recorder permits, in just one-touch operation, playing back of signals in the television receiver.
Even when such a station is used, however, it is still necessary for the user, when mounting the single-unit video-camera recorder on the station, to align the single-unit video camera recorder and the station and slide the station to the appropriate location relative to the single-unit video-camera recorder. Thus, the system can not be easily used by general users. Further, since there are provided many terminals for connecting signals and power on the body, it is structurally difficult to make the body waterproof and drip-proof.
While the above mentioned problems are those related to signal transmission between a single-unit video-camera recorder and a television receiver, there also arise similar problems when signals are transmitted between a single-unit video-camera recorder and a personal computer or between a pen-input personal computer and a desk-top personal computer, or the like.